


The real treasure is love.

by Coco0502



Series: Dutch and Arthur stories. Other characters involved [1]
Category: Vnadermorgan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Gay Love Story, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: It's Hosea's 56th birthday and Arthur, Dutch and John decide to surprise him with 2,000 dollars worth of gold buried somewhere near a spider gorge. Both John and Arthur get hurt along the way but by the end they all realize the real treasure was love the whole time. And a fuck ton of gold.





	The real treasure is love.

It was early morning when Arthur woke up in his tent after a night of stress from loss of money and supplies for the gang. He had been drinking and in return, woke up with a headache but a mild one. He got himself collected and peered outside to a peaceful dewy atmosphere. He walked out of his tent and went to go wake john, for today was Hosea’s 56th birthday and they had planned to surprise him with some meat and supplies for the camp. While in his mind wandering to john’s tent, Dutch surprised him by jumping in his way to greet him. “Good morning my boy!” he said cheerfully making Arthur spaz a little. He hushed him and pulled him aside. “Now u hush up son I have a plan” he said as Arthur rolled his eyes. John came up behind him and put his hand and Arthur’s shoulder.

“This is going to be way better than some bunnies and gun oil” he said chuckling. Arthur furrowed his brows and sighed, “Oh gosh what have you cooked up now?” he questioned smirking. “Me and your brother scoped out a fence last night, got into a shootout from some Pinkertons on the way and found this” Dutch replied holding up a slightly crumbled ashy piece of paper. It showed a map to something valuable. “A treasure map?” Arthur asked skeptically. Dutch nodding smiling widely. “not just any map Arthur something worth thousands” John said. Arthurs smile widened as well, and they looked back in unison to see if Hosea waked from the excitement.

Seeing as he was still snoring deep in slumber the three mounted their horses and trotted away from camp to the lake to discuss more thoroughly about the details without being heard. Dutch plopped down first and then the two younger men followed. He motioned them to sit on a log while he took out the map and a cigar and as he lit it up Arthur caught himself staring, again. “Don’t you know its not polite to stare” john said nudging his brother playfully. Arthur blushed and shook his head hoping Dutch didn’t see or hear them, but He knew. Dutch knew how deeply in love his boy was in with him and he felt the same.

As Dutch flattened the map both boys leaned in to take a closer look. John’s eyes widened as he saw the numbers written at the bottom of the paper and Arthur glanced at him, “It’s just an estimate right Dutch?” he asked doubtfully. “might as well be the same goddamn thing my boys, almost two thousand!” he exclaimed taking another puff. The three smiled and began growing more exited, but Arthur grew more than just one-way 😉. “Now wait a minute how long does Hosea expect us to be gone for?” Arthur asked hesitantly. “couple days maybe a week” Dutch replied explaining Charles would come down to stay with him.

As they discussed the plan John decided he wanted to head to valentine to get more ammunition and food just in case things got complicated on the way there or back while Dutch and Arthur went to scope out the grounds. “alright son, I expect you to be on your best behavior down there do you understand me?” he said sternly. John nodded and waved them off getting on his horse riding off. “I’ll see y’all there one way or another” He yelled galloping away.

Arthur shook his head grinning and looked up to see Dutch staring right at him, He straightened his face and scooted forward. “My beautiful baby boy” Dutch whispered leaning in to kiss him.

There lips met, and they started to pick up the pace deepening the kiss and suddenly Arthur’s tongue was knocking at Dutch’s lips and unsurprisingly he let him in pulling him onto his lap and running his hand up his chest. Arthur moaned into the kiss and Dutch pulled back chuckling, “Pretty boy what did I do to get you alone like this?” he asked getting up and dusting himself off.

Arthur blushed and did the same while Dutch picked back up his cigar and took another big puff winking at his son. “So how do you know the treasure is even there Dutch?” he asked. Dutch sneered at him, “I always know when things are there Arthur, that’s how I knew you were in love with me that night back when you were just turning twenty-one. After your first round of whiskey you came into my tent slurring bout how you needed to confess about something, but I already knew son. I already knew.” Dutch said softly looking at Arthur with endearing eyes. “aw shut up old man” he said trying to hide his red face.

“I see the horses are eager to get going, maybe we should take their suggestions” Dutch said walking to the count tilting his head towards Tao which is Arthur’s Horse. Arthur nodded, and they mounted up and trotted away heading to the treasure. As they grew near the marked location, it also began to become dark and the sky was turning orange. Arthur slowed Tao down to a slow walk and came up next to Dutch, who was noticeably getting tired. “Hey Dutch, maybe we should make camp somewhere and get some sleep?” He asked. Dutch turned his way and nodded in agreement so they both got off and began to set up a tent and a fire. While Dutch was finishing setting up the tent, he noticed Arthur was having some trouble starting the fire with the wind. He came up behind him on his knees and moved both his hands down his torso to his waist. “Here Arthur let daddy help you with that.” He said seductively.

Arthur moaned then immediately bit his lip in embarrassment. “Baby boy don’t you want my help?” Dutch asked again this time more sternly. Arthur started to throb and turned his head to meet Dutch’s dark gaze. “yes, I would like that.” Dutch smirked, “you would like what?” He asked fishing for his son’s desperation. “yes, I would like that... Daddy” he whispered and gasped as Dutch grabbed his hard member with one hand as he took a piece of wood from the other. Within a few moments the fire had started, and he lifted Arthur up bringing him to the tent. “does that feel good son?” Dutch said rubbing Arthur’s thigh watching his eyes glazed with firelight.

“Mm” Arthur mumbled nuzzling himself into Dutch’s neck. Dutch reached into his satchel and grabbed two mangoes for him and Arthur. The scent grabbed Arthur’s attention and he blinked a couple of times then laughed softly. “really Dutch?” he questioned taking one for himself. He was almost close enough to bite into in when Dutch grabbed his hand. “No baby let me cut that for you. I wouldn’t want you to make a mess of yourself, that’s my job.” He said grinning. Arthur’s face radiated with heat and his cock twitched inside his jeans. Dutch cut both mangoes and placed them in a tin for the both. As he fed Arthur mangoes juices spilt from his lip and Dutch’s finger swiped across Arthur’s jaw sucking on it after. After they got done eating Dutch and he went into the tent to settle down and Arthur lay his head on Dutch’s chest as they drifted to sleep.

Arthur barley slept thinking about John, Dutch and Hosea and was constantly tossing and turning while Dutch was fast asleep. He woke up Dutch had already cleaned almost everything up and was packing up more food for the ride there. He got out and stretched as Dutch passed by him kissing his cheek. He had his journal in hand and went to lay against a tree in the shade to write about the surprise for Hosea. The more he wrote the more tired he grew and began to drift off having not gotten much sleep the previous night, but just as he was about to fall into slumber, he heard the voice of Dutch yelling Johns name and the crashing of a pot.

He quickly turned back to see Old boy riding in with john lazily laying on his neck into camp, bloodied and beat. He got up fast and ran over to Dutch who was helping him off at this point and as he grew closer the worse, he looked. His hair was soaked and red with blood along with his shirt and his face was horrendous. A black eye and a bloody nose to top it off. He rushed over to see the rest of him as Dutch lie him down and remove his shirt. “Arthur go wet one of my shirts for me and come back quickly” He said voice ragged and heavy. He ran off and wet in in the crick nearby running back breathing heavy kneeling down beside his brother, John looked at him and coughed while putting his hand over his face. Arthur moved it and began carefully wiping his face removing most of the blood and revealing his features once again. Dutch removed his shirt, and both saw a bullet wound still fresh.

“Hold him son” Dutch said while taking the shirt and placing the clean end in John’s mouth. His eyes widened, and Arthur held him down looking away knowing what was to come. Dutch pulled out a hot coal from the fire and looked at john saying, “You know this is for the best son, I love you” and pressing it to his chest following a scream so painful it made Arthur tear up. After much cleaning and reassuring John was relaxed and for the most part stable and it was time for the questions. “What the hell happened?” Arthur asked sighing. John looked down and started to unfold with a story. A drunk had been harassing him at the saloon for his hair calling him a lady whore and he got overheated and started a bar fight. Two more of his inebriated friends joined in and john shot both before having the favor returned by the first drunk. He ran out onto Old Boy and he took him to the boys.

“Arthur go to the tent I need to have a word with your brother” he said sternly. Arthur nodded and went to continue journaling inside on the blanket with new updates. Dutch focused his view to John who was now leaned up against a log shaking his head knowing the lecture to fall on him. “Son-“Dutch started but John butted in, “I don’t need this right now Dutch” he said coughing once more holding his stomach. Dutch scoffed, “No you listen to me Jonathan. How dare you? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Who could have followed you and god forbid killed you? Dammit are you even thinking of us? About Hosea?” He said almost yelling now. John looked up at him with a tear falling. Dutch’s expression softened, and he put his hand on Johns. “I’m sorry boss I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t let him talk to me that way my anger got the best of me.”

He said with glossy eyes, Dutch let out a sigh and squeezed. “I understand son, but we need to be careful. Maybe me and Arthur can help you with that mm?” He asked hopeful. John nodded and closed his eyes sinking down groaning with pain. “I’ll get a tonic started” He remarked putting more wood into the fire. Arthur woke up again this time to laughter and smiled walking out to see his brother and mentor sharing some venison. “Come son, sit down let’s get some food in that stomach” Dutch said patting the ground next to him. John seemed to be feeling better, but his chest was still bleeding. “Doing alright John?” Arthur said stretching. He nodded taking another sip of the tonic and all sat together while Dutch told stories of when John and Arthur were much Hosea would teach them to hunt or fish or even pick locks. After about 2 days of rest John was all better and the three men were ready to continue the journey.

They tore down the camp and headed towards the treasure once again this time determined not to make anymore stops. Along the way they told jokes, spoke about the old gang members and expressed gratitude for what they have now, but just a few moments later a yell behind them alerted Dutch and when he turned around it was a young man riding a big black stallion picking up his pace catching up to them “son of a bitch” Dutch muttered as he slowed down. John hid his face riding in the front now and Dutch hollered to him. “Now wait son we don’t know- “John cut him off by shooting the man in the head making Arthur jump a bit.

“Fuck John?!” He yelled. Just then four other men came from the bushes and behind a mountain on their horses with shotguns shooting at them. Dutch’s face was red with anger as one of the men yelled “You son of a bitch this isn’t over yet.” “What is he talking about John?” Arthur asked taking his pistol shooting one of the men. John was embarrassed and upset, the bar fight never happened and instead he tried stealing from a man in a hotel. Unsuccessful he killed him leading his friends to follow him back unknowingly. “I’ll explain later” He yelled. Dutch shot two of the men, but the last man shot so close to Tao he spooked, and Arthur fell off onto his leg while Tao was in full gallop, making a loud snap when he landed. Three gunshots later Dutch was on the ground beside him. “God son I heard that over my gun. Where did that come from?” Arthur looked down at his leg and gasped trying to move it.

“Alright let’s take a look really quick” he said reaching down to his pant leg. Arthur grabbed his arm shaking his head. “Dutch hu- hurts” he said groaning with pain. John grew more upset with himself at the sight of his brother in so much pain. “Let me?” he asked getting off Old Boy kneeling down next to him. Arthur stared for a moment and nodded. John slowly pulled the pant leg up revealing a big lump just below his calf and swelling. A large scratch was running down his ankle slowly started to shed blood. Dutch tsked and looked at John, “you and me will have a second meeting tonight. For now, go get Tao and hook him up to your horse. John nodded and jumped on old boy getting his lasso out. “Alright handsome let’s get you up and, in the saddle,” Dutch said lifting Arthur swiftly in one movement. He worked a lot with heavy equipment so carrying his boy was easy for him.

He got him on the saddle first and got on behind him after. Kissing his cheek Dutch patted the count and kicked him, riding off with John somewhere they wouldn’t attract anymore unwanted attention. Riding about an hour in they came across a hidden forest type area with a lake in the middle. “here we go this seems hidden enough right son?” Dutch asked kissing his neck. Arthur hummed and leaned into Dutch’s chest. Dutch got off slowly while Arthur gripped onto the saddle and held out his arms, “Come on cowpoke let’s get you undressed, and I’ll help you bathe. The cold water should help your swelling” He said as Arthur nearly falls into him. “Woah now boy your pretty beat huh?” Dutch said carrying him to the water. Arthur sighed and looked into his eyes blushing. “Hey Dutch, I- “ John tried reasoning with him. “Not now John. Grab my rifle and get us some dinner, will you? I’m gonna go put him in the water for a bit. He laid him down on a rock near the water and took off his pants, vest and unbuttoned his long sleeve shirt a couple buttons showing off his chest.

Arthur turned red and looked away smiling while Dutch took off his shoes one by one then slowly helping him remove his coat and shirt. He was now just in his jeans and underwear. “alright baby boy lets see what we can do” Dutch said pulling his jeans down carefully not to hurt his son. With them off he got into the water in his underwear and sat on the shallow ground helping Arthur in sitting him on his lap. As he eased him in Arthur winced at the sensation as Dutch cooed him, telling him reassuring things. Once on his lap Dutch took a handful of water and wiped Arthur’s face kissing him after.

“There’s my pretty boy” He whispered. Arthur blushed and looked at his eyes replying “I feel like this was a mistake coming here to find this treasure” Dutch contemplated for a moment. “Son I know it may look that way now, but if you have some faith, we’ll get it sooner than later. We still have two days on our hands and were nearly there. The hardest part will be getting it and escaping.” Dutch said moving a hair from Arthurs cheek. He nodded and leaned onto Dutch nuzzling in his neck as Dutch filled his hands with water dumping them on his nearly naked body. “I just think it’s pathetic of me to end up like this.

First Joh now M-“ Dutch hushed him and kissed him softly. “my beautiful boy me and your brother will discuss his situation later tonight, but yours wasn’t your fault okay?” Dutch said holding him close. Arthur nodded reluctantly.

After getting back to camp and getting settled in, Dutch helped change Arthur into some nice comfy clothes and sat him down near the fire. “my handsome boy huh?” he asked as John walked back with two fish and a rabbit all hanging on a stick he was holding against his neck. “got some salmon and a rabbit guess were eatin good tonight” John said trying to lighten the mood. Dutch looked at him and tried to smile, “Great son. Let’s get those on the fire to start while me and you go find some more wood” He said. John furrowed his brows replying, “Dutch there’s ple-” Dutch cut him off suddenly, “Now! Arthur you stay here and keep an eye on our dinner okay? Holler if it starts to burn” He said softening his voice towards Arthur. He nodded, “I can handle it boss” smiling. Dutch leaned in close, “Me and your brother will be right back.” And kissed his forehead. A few minutes later they were approaching the deeper part of the forest like landscape moving further and further.

“Johnathan. I don’t understand why you cannot fathom being truthful to us, to your family practically.” Dutch said slowing his walk fixing his gaze to his second son. John looked at him and shook his head. “ I just felt scared Dutch” Dutch scoffed, “They could have killed us” He replied when john suddenly said, “You wouldn’t have let them. I didn’t want to cause problems, I just wanted to protect you guys. I- I DON’T KNOW” He yelled punching a tree next to him. Dutch’s expression changed from frustrated to pure shock. He had never seen him this angry.

John fell to the ground and Dutch fell next to him prying the hands that were now cupped around his ears away. “Son shh shh it’s okay. You’re okay we are safe okay?” Dutch said worried. John looked up and saw the concern and started to whimper. “I’m sorry boss. I’m so sorry” he said now crying. Dutch held him close and rocked him slowly. “I forgive you. You need to tell Arthur okay? And we definitely need to start working on these anger issues son.” John laughed and they collected themselves and headed back to camp. When they arrived, they came to see Arthur munching on half a salmon fillet while the other pieces and rabbit were on a rock ready to serve. Both were impressed and approached him explaining the situation. Arthur stopped for a moment and when Dutch explained everything was okay, started chowing once again. “Well well well” John said sitting down taking a piece of rabbit.

Arthur smiled embarrassed while Dutch ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair smiling lovingly at him. “I’ll get a tonic for your pain going” John said as Dutch held Arthur’s hand rubbing his thumb over his. During the time John is preparing the tonic Dutch whispered into Arthur’s ear, “You better heal fast so I can fuck that tight little ass of yours again.” Arthur turned bright red and looked at him licking his lips slow teasingly.

After dinner, John is cleaning up and Dutch picks Arthur up and carries him to his large tent with his double bed, laying him on his stomach. Arthur is confused but trusts him, “Dutch what are you doing?” He asks when suddenly he feels a hand squeeze his left cheek. He gasps and turns his head to see Dutch chuckling. “What about John?!” Arthur asked nervously, “What about him?” Dutch replied rubbing both now squeezing. “Yeah what about me?” John said appearing in front of Arthur sitting on the bedside. Arthur’s eyes widened and he looked up at Dutch looking for an answer. “Your brother and I have spoken about you and he confessed to something quite... shocking”

He said turning to John who was now smiling. “You want me to please you?” John asked in a sweet tone that made Arthur’s mouth fill with saliva. He nodded slowly; he had always fantasized about pleasing his younger companion. Dutch lifted his torso saying, “Here baby boy hold onto your brother” Arthur crawled to John hooking his arms around his neck. John grinned and kissed his head while Dutch spread his cheeks earning a soft gasp from Arthur. Without warning, Dutch’s tongue was now circling Arthur’s hole and John beamed as Arthur moaned into his neck.

John ran a hand underneath him and began to play with his right nipple, teasing and pulling resulting in more moans from Arthur. Dutch started tongue fucking him and Arthur shook at the sensation as Dutch stopped every so often so say, “Baby you taste so good.” Or “Doing so well for me son.” John was becoming harder and harder at the sight of his older brother losing his willpower falling weaker to their touch. He signaled Dutch to put a finger in and he agreed teasing him with his long thick index, sliding it in slow then pumping in and out faster. Arthur swiftly looked up at John unstably trying to put words together, “Want to- mm fuck want to fuck y- you so ba- bad.” Dutch too now grew harder at the sound of his two boys lusting for each other, “You want to suck his cock Arthur? Huh?” Dutch asked sublimely.

Arthur nodded fast and He pulled him up, holding his back to his chest. “Alright John let’s see that fine member of yours” Dutch demanded as John hastily took himself out dripping an ungodly amount of precum. He helped Arthur onto his back-underneath John, carefully not to hurt his leg. “Suck” Dutch said and almost swallowed John whole sucking him off eagerly and before he knew it, he was being throat fucked by his younger brother moaning on him and bucking his hips up as Dutch continued back with the fingering. Two fingers later Arthur was jerking and moaning onto John and felt heat brewing in his belly.

Mixed emotions flooded through him as he grew close to his climax. Dutch felt him tighten as one hand was holding his cock and the other down with three fingers inside of him. Dutch pulled his fingers out and held Arthur’s hands down, “No hands son come on now, come on sweetheart it’s okay let’s see that beautiful cum” Arthur was now gagging on john moaning every second it seemed. “God I wanna taste it Arthur” John said and with that white stripes painted his stomach and chest as Dutch moaned with him teasingly. John came not too long after and of course Arthur swallowed every drop and Dutch went to grab a wet cloth cleaning them up afterwards. “Alright boys you two get some shut eye we have a long day tomorrow we might just head out.” Arthur lay down properly next to John and they snuggled up with each other while Dutch lit a cigar in his chair watching them fall into sleep stroking his cock slowly.

The next day John wakes up to Arthur writing in his journal, probably about last night and smiles. Dutch is outside trying to chop wood and John joins him while Arthur stays in bed writing.


End file.
